The least he could do
by KuroTenshi1
Summary: After a horrific event that took place months ago, Kaldur's relationships with the Monarchy is different. It's gotten so that Batman and the team must step in to save not only him, but everything he's ever cared about. Warnings in Author notes.
1. Chapter 1

AN: So, I wrote this (yet again for a YJanonMeme) a while back and never finished it. However, I'm tempted to finish it up. Though this is probably more edited than the one I posted on LJ.

Anyway **Triggers:** Non-con/Dub-con/some abuse. Of course, Slash (Of the Kaldur/Aquaman and Kaldur/Roy kind).

Because even Kaldur has angst-fans.

Ps: Oocness with a point.

* * *

><p><strong><span>It was the least he could do<span>**

* * *

><p>Kaldur had tried to let go of that feeling called 'outrage' on his own behalf. He had no right to that any more. He knows the reason for this now. It wasn't his fault, though. They both know it, but he stand there in the damp cold room without his weapons nude and waits silently for judgement.<p>

Idly, a part of him wonder what it would be this time. The wounds from before had healed up in a matter of a few days. He was lucky, this time. They didn't have a mission for a while.

Though sometimes he wish they did so then he could-

"Kaldur'ahm.."

His head tilts up into the blue eyes that held dark emotions in them. "What is your wish?"

It was the least he could do. After all, his father-Black Manta- had caused this pain. Taken the life of the heir to the throne, putting this strain and separation on his king and queen's marriage that made it necessary for him to step in.

After all, Orin was still King. He _needed_ to have a clear head.

Vaguely, he hopes he's gotten better at pleasing his king. If his king was happy, than Kaldur could relax. If his king was not-

He chokes, coughing as his mouth was filled with the salty taste that went down the wrong pipe-so to speak.

He'll never get used to that.

But then again, Queen Mera, from what he had gleaned from the Lady's in waiting gossip, never had to.

Which, his mind oh-so-helpfully reminds him, means he's due back to the palace soon.

His body trembles, whether it's from what his king was currently doing to it or the knowledge that Queen Mera was a _very_ good sorceress.

A sorceress that knew more spells, both forbidden and not, that could do more harm to his person and perhaps even regrow limps if she must.

Kaldur gasps loudly at the feeling of being stretched again. Before, he had been able to distance himself from what was happening. He could do that for most things except for when they get to this part. When Orin does this, it's like a switch in his body has been turned on and he couldn't help his reaction.

In those few moments of bodies meeting, of a grunt answering the soft mewling sounds, his king always mutters, "Forgive me."

Kaldur always did. At the moment, he couldn't imagine _not_ forgiving him. Not with this feeling that made him forget everything. If only-

- It never lasts long, and his king always leaves first without a backward look.

When it ends, he only leans against the wall, hoping he would stop trembling before he had to return to Mount Justice. Hoping that this ball of fire, that had somehow gotten into his chest, would stop burning with emotions he didn't want to think about. That those tears would finally stop and he could become normal again.

And when he finally leaves, he tells himself that this is penance for his father's sins. That the king and queen can take it out on him until they've caught Black Manta.

It's the only thing he looks forward to in this.

* * *

><p>Not that many people know, but there is a position within a noble household that is generally filled by the servants' children. Or perhaps some peasant child that was picked up for this special title.<p>

The title called "whipping boy".

Used as a method to punish nobleman's children in trying to appeal to their sense of horror at the pain of others. If one was lucky, they would have a kind child who would instantly stop all wrong doings for the sake of another to not become hurt. If not...

For Kaldur, he filled this, even though there were no children. Even if the sense of horror never seem to touch on his tormentor's face. It was simply a ruse, he would think.

For the first time, he's afraid of returning to Atlantis.

He's more afraid of his Queen than of his king. He thinks he could handle King Orin's impotent rages and lusts because as soon as it's over, it's over. There's no more. The king never stays, he never says anything afterwards and just leaves him alone for months at a time until he's back for something else.

However, the queen was another story.

Kaldur wonders if she has utterly replaced who he _is_ with what his _father_ had done. Thus projecting on him the image of Black Manta himself.

He wants to reason with her and try to talk her out of it, but he thinks grief may have driven the woman mad. She always keeps him off balance with her moods.

Sometimes, she acts gentle and sweet. Like she would never hurt him and he could almost believe her. It's the other times when under the pretense of teaching an advance class the 'dangers' of magic, does it become painfully clear how happy it makes her to see him in pain. It's never a laugh or anything like that. No, her joy is far more _subtle_. He could always see it in her eyes when she stops and then goes on to ask the class questions.

She was worse because she torments him with sweet words and gestures.

"I am sorry, Kaldur'ahm." She had cooed once when his body still wrecked with painful shocks of her latest spell. In the cool darkness of his room and the soft glowing lights, he could only make out her eyes and mouth. Her hand runs over his hair and face in a soothing gesture. Like a mother would do calming her upset child. "I put a little too much force behind that spell."

He does not speak, because he knows she means it. At least he desperately wants to believe that she never really means it. That she's hurting _Black Manta_ and not _him_.

It's not _him_.

He _really_ hopes that it is not him she's trying to hurt so badly.

"I'll be gentler with the next one." Mera smiles at him sincerely, "This one will wear off soon enough. I'll sit with you until then."

Even as his body twitched and spasms at the bits of pain that came through, he could hear her humming something. He doesn't know the words but before his eyes close, he hears her whisper.

"My little boy.."

Kaldur doesn't remember anything else beyond that when he returns to Mount Justice a few days later.

* * *

><p>The knock at his door makes him tense and reach for his water bearers. He doesn't want to go. He doesn't want to do this any more. Even as he thinks this, the voice that stubbornly remains loyal says that he <em>owes<em> them.

That he should be there because he _wasn't_ there to stop it. That he wasn't there to help at all. That his _blood_ was _corrupted_ and was the cause of all this pain.

"Kaldur?"

It was M'gann.

He tries to close himself off to her. To shut his mind down. She shouldn't have to see any of that. _No one_ must see this. It was _his_ problem..he is dealing with it.

He is _terrified_.

"Aquaman is waiting for you." She sounds hesitant this time.

Kaldur closes his eyes and wonders what this could mean. Would he be with his King for the majority of this time or the queen? Great Poseidon, he does not want to do both. He didn't think he could take that.

Not like he had much of a choice now as he gets to his feet and resigns himself to his fate.

"I will be there in a moment." He waits a beat, "Thank you, M'gann."

_He doesn't want to go_.


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you think something is wrong with Kaldur?" M'gann stands at the entrance hall to the other doors with a worried look on her face.

Robin, who was totally whoopin' Wally's ass in their favorite video game, doesn't even glance up but says, "What are are you talking about?"

M'gann casts one more worried look before turning away and looking at them, "I mean...he doesn't feel like his normal self."

"You mean stoic, calm, leadery-kind?" Wally then swears at the screen. "Did you hack this thing?"

"No, you just suck at it!"

Connor had a vaguely annoyed expression but turns his head, "What do you mean?"

She blushes but looks away, "I...didn't mean too but-"

"Whoa whoa whoa." Robin paused the game to really look at her through his shades, "Did you_ read_ his mind?"

"N-no!" M'gann squeaks."I..just..might have _brushed_ it is all.."

Wally sighs softly, "So what is it?"

Worrying her lower lip for a minute she said, "I think..it might have something to do with Aquaman..."  
>They look between themselves before looking back at her.<p>

"M'gann" Robin begins frowning and trying not to think of the worst possible scenario, "You know what happened there. I mean.."

She nods, "Maybe..I'm being silly?" But really she doesn't think so, "I..am just worried is all."

"It'll be alright." Wally turns back to the game, feeling something uncomfortable inside. He understood it. He really did. Maybe too much. "Just give him a little space. If that doesn't work, we can confront him."

"If you say so.." M'gann still couldn't help it. Something was very wrong..


	3. Chapter 3

AN: So forewarning implied/kinda smutness here. Also if this all seems pretty fast- well sorry? It kinda just came out like that? Eh.. *Not really that sorry.*

Anyway enjoy!

* * *

><p>The first place Kaldur went when he returned was to Roy's place. He hadn't seen the red-haired archer in a long time and thought that maybe...maybe he had a solution to his problems.<p>

He shifts awkwardly, pushing his collar up to hide his gills from plain sight as he knocks on the door. Roy had at least told him, Robin, and Wally where he stayed as long as they didn't tell the others.

Well, it sounded more threatening when he said it, but the message was pretty clear.

He snaps back to the present when he hears his voice behind the door.

"Who is it?"

"Kaldur." He licks his lips a little. They were feeling dry and nervousness was eating its way through him. "I am alone."

There was a pause before the door opens a crack then shuts before Roy stood in the door way with wet hair as the only indication he just taken a shower.  
>"What do you want?"<p>

Kaldur wishes his heart would stop pounding so hard. Or that he could control the heat that was coiling around inside him. "I just want to talk." He breathes out, hoping Roy wouldn't notice anything else, "That is all."

Another minute went by before the archer lets him in and shuts the door, "If this is another attempt to get me on-"

"No." Kaldur's light colored eyes swept the room that was small with ragged looking furniture and a table that's seen better days. "I..just needed to get away for a bit. Maybe talk to someone that is not apart of this- I mean-!"

Roy studies him before nodding, "Sit. What's got you all tongue tied like this? You normally have everything you want to say planned out."

_I did._ Kaldur thought watching him. That white shirt clung to his torso and those shorts only accented the strong legs that he could see.

He had to tell himself to breathe and sat down on the couch. "It is..complicated." He found a spot to stare at. The old ugly wallpaper in front of him. If he stares at it long enough, he thought he could forget this startling attraction he had to his friend. "I was wondering-what do land-dwellers do to _forget_?"

"What?" Roy came back with a soda for himself and bottled water for Kaldur. He offers it to him but sat next to him, slightly turned so he could look at him. "What do you mean '_forget_'?"

Kaldur held the water in his hands for a while, "My apologizes, I meant to forget for a short while about something terrible."

"Are you asking me about _drugs_?" Roy says this slowly because he does not believe this. He was clean. He's been clean for the past ten months ever since that intervention with Ollie and the others. It had been possibly the worst and darkest time of his life. He wouldn't want to wish it on anyone. "If this is a ploy to see if I-"

Kaldur shook his head, "No. I am not trying to trick you or anything like that." Maybe he should leave, "I am sorry. I did not mean to upset you, Roy."

"Seriously, Kal, what _is_ this all about?" Roy sat up more and rests a hand on Kaldur's shoulder, noting that the other tensed. "You're asking about things that don't frankly make any sense and you're not looking at me."

Kaldur remains silent for a moment longer before he does look at him, "I should go." That was said softly. " I am sorry to have disturbed you."

"Wait a minute!"

Kaldur got up, he needed to go _now_. This was a bad idea. A _very_ bad idea.

He would've made it to the door, if he hadn't ended up pinned to the floor by Roy. Much too close for him. Even as his gills flare out slightly-Oh Poseidon, he is **not** trying to court Roy of all people, is he?

He raises his hands up to push Roy off him but they stilled as he stares up into his friend's eyes.

"What's the matter, Kal?" Maybe he sensed something was different too because he froze watching him. "You're usually not in a hurry to leave."

"I.." Kaldur wishes his heart would stop beating so fast and that this feeling would leave soon before-

Roy's brows rose seeing something glow underneath the coat that Kaldur was wearing. Leaning up, he straddles his friend's hips and unzips the coat.

It's loud now, like a drum was beating in his ears as he watches Roy pull the coat back to see the source of the glow.

"Your tattoos are glowing." He hesitates, "Why?"

They were, but not a steady light but occasional blinking in some rhythm unknown to Roy. It was actually kind of mesmerizing.

Kaldur had forgotten everything he wanted to ask him and was simply beyond embarrassed and half afraid. If he told the truth, would Roy not want to see him again? But then again, Roy values the truth more.

"It..is to attract a mate." He could barely believe his own words. "It happens."

There was a cocky smile to his friend's face at that, "So, are you trying to attract me, Kaldur?"

"I-" He blinks, "You do not mind?"

Roy snorts, a laugh barely concealed, "No. I was wondering what your problem was. This explains it."

_No, it does not_. Kaldur thought, but kept silent. If Roy wanted to believe that, than Kaldur didn't want to disillusion him to the truth. After all, it's Kaldur's burden to bear. They were _still_ his King and Queen. He had no right to even entertain telling others of this arrangement. Especially when-

His mind stops in its tracks the moment he felt Roy's lips against his own. He leans up, reacting mostly as he returns the deep kiss. Most thoughts fell away at this and Kaldur had the idea that this with Roy-of all people- could make him forget too.

It also made him realize that this is his _first_ kiss. He's never kissed anyone before or had been kissed by them except a vague memory of his mother kissing his forehead when he was little.

This was definitely _nothing_ like that. At all.

When the kiss finally breaks, Roy breathes out looking at him for a moment, "We should move somewhere comfortable."

Kaldur couldn't agree more.

* * *

><p>"<em>Forgive me.<em>"

" _My little boy_"

Kaldur thought he would have a heart-attack with how real the voices sounded in his head.

"Kal?" Roy's voice was laden with lust but worry was far more present, "Is something wrong?"

Kaldur closes his eyes for a moment, willing the thoughts away before he leans in and kisses Roy harder, pulling him closer to his body.

He wants to forget it all.

This was unlike anything he's ever done before. It was mutual, enjoyable, and he can't seem to get enough.

"Roy" Kaldur mutters it like a prayer rolling his hips against him, "_Please_-!"

The red head had a cocky grin on his face as he leans over and kisses him again, pressed against him before breaking it and saying, "Say it Kal. If you don't I won't know what you want me to do."

As retaliation, Kaldur lightly bites Roy's lower lip bringing another sound from him. Roy's hand drifted between them, teasing the stiff hardness there making Kaldur groan.

"Say it."

Kaldur believed at that moment that Roy was really getting good at driving him out of his mind, "F-Fuck me."

The words were strange and awkward in his mouth but he could see the change in Roy's demeanor when he says it.

He likes that.

"Fuck me, Roy." He feels bolder now, grinding against him, his arms draped across his neck. "_Please_?"

Some habits cannot be broken.

But it doesn't matter as Kaldur soon forgot to stay quiet, forgot he should've gone back to Mount Justice, and he most certainly forgot about his monarchs. Everything pushed aside for this. For Roy Harper who bought him to the edge and pushed him over without a second thought.

This time, Kaldur clung to the body above him instead of being pinned. This time he mutters incoherent endearments in his native tongue as the pleasure nearly drowns him with only Roy as his rock in this rip tide.

Afterwards, when it stops being _over_whelming, Kaldur waits for the moment to come. For when Roy tells him to leave. After all it doesn't make sense if Roy leaves Kaldur in his home.

He waits, dread is starting to slip in along with uncertainty.

But it never comes. Instead, though a bit confused, Kaldur finds himself being cuddled for the first time.

"Do you have to be back there any time soon?" His lips were close to his ear.

"Not to my knowledge." Kaldur mutters shifting slightly so he could see him a bit better, though it was a little harder on such a small bed. "You..want me to stay?"

"Unless you have something better to do?"

At that, he smiles a little and settles again, "No."

He doesn't know this. But had Kaldur known what trouble he would be in if he didn't return that night, he would've gotten up and left Roy. It would be better then the alternative that was about to occur.


	4. Chapter 4

When Kaldur finally returned for the mission they had to do, he felt better than he had in months. It was when he had entered Mount Justice is when the feeling stops and he's more guarded than he ever had to be before.

M'gann was looking at him every few moments, and no one seemed to be 'dressed' for the occasion except for Robin.

"What is this?" Do. Not. _Panic_. "I thought we were to go on a mission."

"It's been cancelled." Robin was getting far too close for his comfort. "Where've you been?"

"Does it matter all that much to you what I do on my free time?" His brow rose, hoping to pull off an air of nonchalance. "I went to see Red Arrow, is that a problem?"

He frowns watching them exchange glances, "Then what's the matter with you and Aquaman?" Wally had the most unnerving look about him that Kaldur had ever seen in the speedster. Like he could see through this.

"He is my king. What else should there be?" He turns, "If there is nothing else?" Calm down. That's all he had to do. "I have other things to a-"

"**_Recognize, Aquaman A-02_**" The female mechanical voice calls out.

Kaldur tenses and concentrates on not looking up. As long as he looks down he could keep his heartbeat steady. No one would notice. No one would-

"Kaldur'ahm, you are here today." His voice sound pleasant as ever. "We were becoming worried about you since you have been absent last week."

Kaldur raises his head, hoping it was neutral but looks directly over Aquaman's shoulder. "I was visiting a friend that lives far from here." He was pleased that his tone was neutral. "My apologizes, for having worried you."

If only Superboy would stop glancing at him with that look. Like he knows something about him and was trying to decide what to do about it.

"No need for apologizes." Aquaman said with a reassuring smile, "Come, Mera wishes to see you. Apparently she's having difficulty with her work and believes you might be able to help."

"I.." He fought the urge to look back at his team. If he did, they would know and that would be dangerous. However... "I believe there might be a mission coming up for us soon."

Robin at least caught on, "Yeah, I think Batman will-"

"Nonsense." Aquaman only moves forward and puts an arm around Kaldur's shoulders. "We will be back soon enough for this 'mission' of yours." Though his eyes were on Kaldur, "You would not go against a _direct_ order of your Queen, would you? Or.._me_?"

Stiff, Kaldur's head drops slightly and he shook it. "Of course not."

Reluctantly, he leaves with Aquaman and spares a look back as the Zeta Beam transports them back to Atlantis.

Robin frowns before hitting a button as soon as they were gone, "Batman. I think-"

"I know." Batman's voice startles all of the teens because he just appeared almost out of nowhere. "I will be investigating this. You on the other hand-"

"We have to go." Robin looks up at his adoptive father stubbornly, "He's our_ friend_! And-"

"Will be investigating Roy's apartment." Batman finishes.

"What?" This was from Wally, "What happened at Roy's?"

Batman turns, "Not too long ago, Green Arrow stopped by his place to see if he could...'help' him out. However his apartment is soaked in water and there's evidence of a battle. I need some of you to remain here and find Roy."

"You think Aquaman has something to do with this." Connor said folding his arms.

"I reserve judgement until all the evidence is there." Batman frowns slightly, "Robin, Kid Flash and Artemis will be heading over to Roy's apartment. Green Arrow will meet you there. The rest of you will be coming with me."

Robin didn't look like he wanted to be separated from his mentor, but then again Roy would need his help and he had faith in Batman's reason for this. "Alright. Lets go."

Once those three were off, Batman walks off, "Miss Martian."

"Yes?" She floats after him, her outfit changing as she does so.

"How well does your ship handle deep water pressures?"


	5. Chapter 5

It seems normal when they arrive. The king goes off to finish up some things and Kaldur is 'free' for the moment to do whatever he wishes until dinner.

Swimming around the palace, Kaldur almost felt silly for fearing it so much. Like always, Atlantis was beautiful. Peaceful, even and Kaldur almost couldn't imagine the scene from some months ago or even before that.

_Everything was exploding. People cried out in pain and fear with the mournful sounds of grief that could be heard from miles under the sea. But none so horrific as the sounds of Mera's voice._

_The sight that matched it only articulated the horror of it all. A small broken body, blood floating around the mother and what was once her child. The room filled with baby things and toys was disturbingly normal in the midst of carnage._

_It was his fault. Kaldur felt this to be true the moment he heard about it he had left and came to this scene._

_The young prince...dead at the hands of Black Manta._

_His father._

_His blood-_

"Kaldur!"

He's startled out of his thoughts when he saw Tula and Garth making their way towards him. He waits for it, the twist of pain whenever he had to return and see them. Surprisingly it was nothing more than a dull ache. A wistful kind of thing that was felt. Strange...

"Tula, Garth." He nods and unintentionally-like before- he moves back a bit when she goes to hug him. "It is good to see you."

"As it is to see you my friend." Garth smiles, but his eyes conveyed a different emotion. Worry. "How have you been?"

"Well enough." Kaldur hopes this conversation is over quickly.

"I see." Garth doesn't believe it.

Tula only looks between the two, not quite getting the tension, but chalks it up to something else, "Either way, Queen Mera sent us to escort you to the Academy. Apparently she ants to show us another spell and said you would be helping." She smiles, "I think this is dangerous, but you have become quite strong with your time on land."

"It does that to a person." Kaldur answers following them. "As they say above, '_you either sink or swim_'."

"Curious, but adept expressions they have." Garth said.

Kaldur couldn't agree more with that sentiment. After all, he's currently wondering if he was doing more sinking than swimming at this point.

Perhaps, he's really just drowning.

* * *

><p>Correction.<p>

He really_ is_ drowning. He claws at his neck trying to breathe, his mouth working hard to do anything but the darkness dance around the edges of his sight and he was starting to lose consciousness as it were.

"And now." Mera was saying as she gestures with a glowing hand, "It is over. That, my students, is how you perform that particular spell on your enemies."

Garth frowns watching them, "The way it is going, Queen Mera, it would almost seem as if_ Kaldur_ is your enemy."

She laughs and shook her head, "You jest, Garth. Kaldur agreed to help me."

"He seems to be quite helpful with rather..interesting spells, my lady." Garth didn't take his eyes off her. "I simply find it interesting that you require no help from others that are far more suited for such a task."

"I see none that are." She answers before turning, "Now, you all have your assignments. Class is dismissed."

"Garth." Tula stops him half way out of the classroom, "What is going on?"

He stares at her for a long while before shaking his head, "Nothing for you to worry about Tula."

"There is something going on, and I would like to know what it is." She persisted.

Garth heaves a sigh but looks her over, "In all honesty, Tula, if you have not picked up on it by now, I doubt you will be of any help. Now excuse me, I have things to do." He pauses for a moment before saying more gently, "I will see you at dinner tonight."

"Unless I have not picked up on that." She huffs leaving him.

* * *

><p>Truth was Tula simply didn't want to believe it. She knew something was wrong, but she didn't know what it was exactly. And it always seemed to center around her stoic friend, Kaldur-whom she rejected because she had always had a thing for Garth-which she supposed made sense seeing as he was one of the few that could bear being on land for such an extreme amount of time.<p>

It idly made her wonder what it would be like as well to be on land.

She shakes the notion from her mind and went to see if she could assess the situation better. However she found herself covering her mouth as she over hears something she shouldn't have.

* * *

><p>"We'll be there soon." Miss Martian said using the coordinates that Batman had given her. "I hope..at least."<p>

"How do we know we're there?" Superboy folds his arms with a vaguely annoyed look on his face. More like, he was still angry but had nothing to do with it.

Batman only stares ahead for a moment, "Atlantis is-for the lack of a better word- protected by magic. However, since we have one of these," He shows them the Aqua-symbol that both Aquaman and Aqualad wore, "It'll appear to us."

"Do..do you think that this could all be a mistake?" Miss Martian shifts in her seat a little, "What if we're wrong?"

"I'd rather be wrong and do something than be right and do nothing." Batman answers." I suggest camouflage at this point."

"R-Right!" She clears her throat." Going into stealth mode."

Batman said nothing further but stares ahead._ Orin, what the hell have you done now?_


	6. Chapter 6

Kaldur realized that he was not going to get much rest.  
>If Robin were here, he was quite sure that the Boy Wonder would sarcastically say "<em>Really? Haven't noticed<em>."

The thing he doesn't understand is his king right now. Normally, he would be left alone for a while but this...

He bites his lower lip, trying not to aggravate the situation more. He doesn't understand why his king is so angry this time. Before, he understood. It was Black Manta and he had the blood of Black Manta in him.

But now...there are words that doesn't make coherent sense to his pain-fogged mind. What was he saying?

"You **belong** to me."

_What_-?

"-dare you go to another!"

_Is he_-?

It was unexpected, to be pulled into an embrace by King Orin of all people. Kaldur doesn't know how to react to this. He stands stiffly, his body aches trying to decide what in the name of Poseidon had happened.

"I have taken care of everything. He will not be tempting you away again."

_Roy_!

Surge of panic and anger fueled him as he wrenches away from Aquaman, his tattoos glowed brightly as sparks danced along his arms. He turns, blindly taking a swing at his king, who was still shocked to see Kaldur fighting back at all, slamming his fist on the side of his king's face sending the man sailing over to the nearest wall.

"What did you_ do_ to him?" He doesn't mind if it was only him getting hurt but anyone else..."What did you _**do**_?"

Aquaman didn't quite hit the wall but looks at Kaldur as if he's done something interesting.

"Orin."

Both males looked towards the door where Mera stood with her head tilted ever so slightly at an angle. Her eyes were little more than slits and her lips curved into a 'soft' smile.

"He must rest. It's been an exciting day for him." She walks over towards Kaldur, who inches back, as if suddenly remembering which of the two were more dangerous. "I came to check on him and here you are. Keeping him up."

"Mera, he-"

"What?" She puts a blanket around Kaldur, humming softly as her nails raked through his hair painfully causing him to whimper.

Orin frowns looking at her and then at Kaldur, "I was just reassuring him that no _land-dweller_ will be distracting him from his duties."

"I am sure he understands, now go away." She waves her hand frivolously before looking at Kaldur, "I must see to it that he's well enough for dinner."

Aquaman stalks out of the room, shutting the door with more force than usual.

"Now," Mera smiles at Kaldur, her tattoos becoming visible an glowing softly, "let me make you all better now."

Kaldur would rather deal with King Orin.

* * *

><p>"Obviously." Kid Flash said, "Checking the docks would probably be a good way to go."<p>

Green Arrow shook his head, "There aren't any near here. So I don't think that'll work." He walks thorough the soaking wet apartment pondering a bit. Where could he be? "Hey Robin-?"

Kid Flash glances over, Robin and Artemis were both gone. "Looks like they've got a lead."

"Damn kids." Green Arrow mutters and went to track -them- down. "What the _hell_ is Batman teaching you?"

"Obviously to disappear." Kid Flash shrugs and lightly trots along side of Green Arrow. "I'd check the roof."

"That's exactly where we're going." the blonde was starting to think that the kid was doing this to annoy him.

Or distract. He wasn't quite sure which.

Once on the roof, he noticed a precariously perched Robin was pointing to Artemis and than to the water tower across three other roofs. She nods and pulls out three arrows.

"Make it count." Robin was saying, "I don't know how long he might have been in there."

"Well you better hope I have more of these." She takes aim and shoots.

"Oh good you're here." Robin glances over at Green Arrow and Kid Flash, "We're going to need you to search the rooftops with us. More than likely, Red Arrow's stuck in one."

* * *

><p>"Garth!" Tula caught up with him and pulls him aside, "I have to tell you something!"<p>

"What the-?" Garth blinks owlishly, he was about to see if he could get to Kaldur before dinner when everyone was preparing but now.. "What is it? I have to-"

"It is about the king and queen!" She looks around nervously before lowering her voice and pulling him further into a room, "I-it is not _them_."

"What do you mean it is not them?" He frowns, "What did you discover?"

"Prince Orm." She pales as she uttered the name looking around as if he would appear. "I think he-"

An explosion rocks the palace, the backlash caused her to fall against Garth with a frightened look, "What in the name of Poseidon?"

"We are under attack!" Garth tenses with indecision. Either free his friend, or... "We have to do something!"

Nervously, she breathes out, "Lets find Kaldur'ahm first. Maybe while everyone is busy we can get him to the Zeta Beam-thing before anyone notice."

"Very well."


	7. Chapter 7

"_You two_." Batman says through the 'com link' that he had M'gann set up, "_Find Aqualad and get back to the surface._"

"_What about you?_" M'gann had transformed her lugs so she could breathe underwater.

"_Just follow the plan_."

With that, he disappears once more into the palace.

M'gann exchanged looks with Superboy before the two swam along the corridors, pausing briefly when she felt the signs of life inside.

"_No, not here._" She glances over at the tank on Superboy's back worriedly. They had to finish before Batman and Superboy's oxygen ran out.

Swimming on, she pauses for a moment, "_There are people ahead. We need to hide!_"

"_Why not just knock them out?_" Superboy grins slightly seeing the guards rush at them, "_A little too late for that._"

M'gann sighs inwardly but follows in Superboy's wake as the guards went down easily enough.

She pauses once or twice when she felt life within a room to either confirm it was Kaldur or not.

"_Where is he?_" Growls Superboy in thought.

"_Close._" M'gann reassures him. "_I think- Yes! Up ahead but I'm sensing two others heading in our direction as well._"

"_Let's get this over with_."

Turning the corner, Garth and Tula stop seeing the martian and boy in front of them.

"They must be the ones attacking us!" Tula's tattoos appeared glowing dimly, "We should-"

"One moment." Garth swims ahead of her with his hands up. He roots around in his memory to recall the lessons he's learned in English. "Are you Kaldur'ahm friends?"

The words were awkward for him to say and he hopes his voice carried over the next quake and explosion that ripped through the palace.

The green girl looks over at the black hair diver before offering Garth a smile and nods.

"_Yes, we're here to take him home_."

"Good." Garth moves forward to the door, "We think something is afoul in this place."

Tula was still reserved, but moves forward, "Did you come alone?"

Superboy only moves to Garth's side and draws back his fist, before breaking the door down in three hits. Water was harder to work through than air on land.

Which was mote because as soon as the door was down, he was thrown back against the wall at the opposite end of the hallway.

One thing they hadn't expected to meet.

Queen Mera with a twisted smile, glowing brightly with another spell being conjured. With Kaldur slumped against the wall behind her.

"You wish to take my boy from me." Mera raises her hands before her, "I will crave out your spine from your body!"

"Look out!" Garth cries out pulling Tula out of danger while Miss Martian dispels part of it with her shields.

"It is not her fault!" Tula shudders, trying to remember this, "It is Prince Orm that has caused this!"

"What?" Garth looks over at her, "Prince Orm?"

She nods, "Yes! We have to break the spell over them!"

"_Great_." Superboy grumbles mentally but his eyes were fixed on the woman, "_I hate magic_."


	8. Chapter 8

On the other side of the palace, Batman avoided most of the conflict, swimming as quickly as he could to find the source. Still somewhat worried about his charges, he kept an ear out for them. It was no secret, really, that he kept a few_ extra_ insurances tagged on their clothes.

So one would be surprised about what he heard through the water but it was clear enough.

Though, he wasn't going to let Orin off the hook-Mera neither, but it made more sense than what was presented.

Keeping in mind his limit on the oxygen, Batman, navigates his way through the hallways towards where he suspected that he might find a solution to this.

He only hopes that it was reversible.

* * *

><p>At the moment, M'gann wasn't sure how they were going to win this. After all Superboy was only on borrowed time and-.<p>

"You two get Kaldur." Garth told her summoning up his spells, "We will distract her for you."

Tula nods, her tattoos glowing brightly as she helps him. "This should do it. I have been practicing it without her knowing it. "

"You as well?" Garth smiles slightly but nods. Concentrating on their opponent, the group seemingly withdrew from the room. Luring Mera out of it.

Rage was on thing that could make anyone sloppy.

M'gann breathes out as she became visible with Superboy behind her. "_Let's go._"

Quickly, the two swam in to collect their friend. She worries her lower lip, hoping they won't run into trouble. From what she could feel, something really has altered his mind. Just like Queen Mera. More and more, she believed that girl's words about a spell not only being on the king and queen - but on _Kaldur_ as well.

_Why didn't I notice?_ She thought angry with herself. She winces from the memory of Bialya and Batman's lecture from that as well. Even if it was a bit understanding, she knows better now.

Never sacrifice the team for one member of the group. Even if you have feelings for them.

So, she was far more determined to be of used to everyone, especially since she's noticed how that mission damaged the others trust in her. No one said it, but they're more guarded now.

She wants to prove herself. She can do this. She won't mess up again.

"_There's the ship_!" She summons it closer and opens it. "_I need you to help him until you get to land._"

"_Wait, where are you going_?" Superboy frowns at her at the entrance of the ship. "_Batman said-_"

"_Batman doesn't know about Orm! And he needs help._" M'gann objects. "_We need to get Kaldur back to Mount Justice. You can fly the ship and keep him safe. I can stay underwater longer than you or Batman can. So just go!"_

Not liking leaving a member of their team behind, Superboy nods reluctantly before slipping into the ship.

He really hopes that this will somehow work out for the better.

* * *

><p>AN: That's what I have so far.<p> 


End file.
